Amnesia
by Yami-Tenshi-Jo-chan
Summary: When Omi gets knocked out on a mission, he doesn't remember anything! Ken slowly attempts to help Omi remember the good things about his life, while the rest of Weiss debate on whether or not to tell him about his horrifying past and secret assassin job.


A/N- This is my first written WK fic (I have a lot of ideas for some though!) but I haven't really started on any of them others yet. This one just poked at my brain with a few choice scenes till I just had to get it out. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Weiss!

Pairings- KenxOmi (one sided in the beginning) light YoujixAya

Summary- When Omi gets knocked out on a mission, he doesn't remember anything at all! Ken slowly attempts to help Omi remember the good things about his life, while the rest of Weiss debate on whether or not to tell him about his horrifying past and secret assassin job. Meanwhile, Schwartz comes up with an interesting idea....

* * *

"OMI!" Ken cried out terrified, helpless, reaching out but only touching air. His heart beat frantically in his chest as a cold sweat dripped down the side of his temple. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. 

It was the first bit of sleep he'd gotten since the accident two days ago. He'd stayed by Omi's hospital bedside at Kritiker as long as he could before Manx sent him home. It had been late when he had come through the back of the Koneko, made his way up the stairs with heavy feet and found Aya and Youji sitting on the couch. The TV was on, coffee in two mugs abandoned on the table in front of them, blanket spread across their laps, shoulders leaning together, one could not comfort the other for they both wanted it.

They both looked at him with the saddest eyes, before they scooted apart and Aya patted the space between them. Ken could feel a wave of sadness wash over him as his thick brown leather jacket fell from his shoulders, heavy with rain. He hadn't even bothered to put it on properly after Manx had draped it over his shoulders, guided him to the door and hailed him a cab.

Shuffling over to the couch and sitting down heavily took all the energy he had left. Aya said something to Youji, but Ken didn't care anymore. He was too tired, too sad and too broken to give a damn. Aya suddenly did the most un-Aya-ful thing, he wrapped his orange sweater incased arms around the brunette and lightly rocked him, murmuring words.

"It's going to be okay."

"Omi will pull through."

"You can cry, let it out."

Ken hadn't known he was crying, but the proof was there on Aya's sleeve, wet droplets had dampened the knitted orange fabric. He also hadn't known how soaking wet he was until a light blue towel suddenly obstructed his view. Youji rubbed at Ken's wet hair gently with the towel with one had, the other rubbing his back. The color reminded him of Omi's eyes. Would he ever see those eyes open again? The thought made him begin to sob and cling to the leader of Weiss's arm.

How long into the wee morning hours he had cried, the soccer player couldn't figure out but he was now in his bed. He also noted, he was in a pair of boxers, but not the same ones he had on the night before. Ken knew this simply because now he was wearing the pair of boxers with soccer balls on them which proudly stated 'I've got balls!' in bold print everywhere. He grinned ruefully remembering the Christmas Youji gave them to him, how the lanky blonde had been smiling proudly, Aya had looked at them with indifference and Omi had turned a beautiful shade of very seasonal red.

Omi! He had to get back to Kritiker's hospital right away incase anything new happened with the boy's condition! The brunette jumped out of bed, rummaging in his drawer for a pair of jeans, scampering to his closet for a shirt, running a hand through his hair and bolting for the door.

Running down the hall way and through the living room, he skidded to a stop beside the door to the shop. He grabbed his shoes and socks, sitting down and hastily attempting to put them on.

"Oi, Ken....Oi!" Aya's voice floated from the attached kitchen.

"What, Aya?!" The young man barked out, angry at his sock for not going on his foot fast enough.

"Ken, come have some food, it's lunch time."

"Lunch time?!" Ken was shocked he'd slept that long. "No, Aya, I've got to go see Omi!" He pulled at his shoe laces to make them tighter.

"You're not going anywhere until you have some food in you!" The red head called.

"Yes I am, and you can't stop me!" The defiant brunette jumped up and was about to high-tail it out of the apartment but a strong hand on his shoulder wrenched him backwards.

"Now now, Ken-ken, listen to mother Aya or they'll be no sweets for you!" A long pointer finger poked his nose and Ken whirled around to glare at a towel-clad Youji, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The lanky man grinned lazily, but the soccer coach glared forcefully.

"Bring him in here Youji, I don't care if you have to drag him. And I'm disregarding that comment." Aya's cold voice from the kitchen was accompanied by a metallic clink. Not wanting to find out the hard way if that was a katana or a spoon, Ken gloomily made his way to the kitchen.

Although it was far past the time to be wearing a robe, a certain seemingly aloof redhead was wearing one. A dark blue fuzzy one at that. Aya was seated at the kitchen table, coffee mug cupped between both hands, staring almost vacantly at the muddy brown liquid. A spoon rested on a napkin next to his hands and the sugar bowl in the center of the table's top wasn't quite on all the way.

Without Omi around, they all needed more sugar to sweeten life up.

Ken plopped himself down in the chair across from Aya while the still half naked Youji ruffled red locks and pressed a kiss to hair hiding a temple.

The blonde made his way over to a bowl of fruit and tossed a shiny red apple over his shoulder. Ken caught it with one hand, biting into it half-heartedly as Youji rummages for a pairing knife to cut up his orange with.

Their usual chatter was gone, Omi had always started it. To themselves, they were all thinking the same thing 'Will we get him back?' No one dare say it aloud.

"This is pleasant." Ken commented sarcastically.

"Hn," was the only response he got.

* * *

A/N- So that's the end of the first chapter, please review, as it makes me very happy to know people are enjoying what they're reading from me! 

I know it's slow going in the first chapter (short too) and I hadn't even meant to do any of those scenes but once I had to first sentence down, the rest just poured out! The next chapter will go more into detail about the accident it self, so that'll be all cleared up. If anyone has any other questions feel free to put it in there with the review or contact me at jamesbondgurlhotmailDOTcom.


End file.
